


Fanart: Gabriel, with hatred for all humankind

by flaskepo



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaskepo/pseuds/flaskepo
Summary: fanart on the flawless original first movie both written and directed by Gregory Widen(the following movies I only consider apocrypha and don't take for real sequels because they are not only written by different person but also directed by another director)to me Gabriel never changed from being full of hate for the changes in the world orderPlease don't repost!If you like my art and want to share it, please use links below the picture(s).Thank you!
Kudos: 6





	1. Gabriel, with hatred for all humankind

  
  
**Gabriel, with hatred for all humankind (The Prophecy, 1995)  
**

[**tumblr post**](https://flaskepo.tumblr.com/post/188948734951/gabriel-with-hatred-for-all-humankind-the) || [**VK post**](https://vk.com/flaskepo?w=wall-174832286_171)


	2. Because I’m an angel, you miserable wretch!

  
**_“Because I’m an angel, you miserable wretch! I kill first borns while their mamas watch! I turn whole cities into salt! I even, when I feel like it rip the souls from little girls! And from now until eternity, the only thing you’ll be able to count on in your pathetic little existence is never knowing why! ”_  
**

  


[**tumblr post**](https://flaskepo.tumblr.com/post/189201427876/because-im-an-angel-you-miserable-wretch-i) || [**VK post**](https://vk.com/flaskepo?w=wall-174832286_179)


End file.
